Claudes Special Attack
by HellOfAButlerSM
Summary: Claude decides
1. Chapter 1

Claude smirked and threw the other demon into the wall, this wasn't like their normally typically fights, no way, this was a fight to end all fights. Plus Claude had something else in mind which would turn the tables on this fight even more. He was sick of the way Sebastian treated him, sick of the way Sebastian always beat him and made him look like a fool in front of his master, but it would end today. No blood would be shed, well very little blood, but Sebastian would lose his pride, and Claude made sure that he would get what he wanted in the end.

He made his way over to where Sebastian had landed and placed his foot on his chest, "You seem weaker today… crow."

"Pft I'm not weak!" Sebastian yelled as he grabbed the man's foot yanking him down next to him, where he rolled on top of the man and dug his long claw like nails into the man's throat, he knew it wouldn't kill him, but it would make him bleed and weaken him. He ripped the nails away from the others neck and watched as the blood poured out in thick clumps.

"They say demons blood is tasty." Claude mumbled as he threw the slightly taller one off him and against a wall, where he joined him which his own hands wrapped tightly around his neck, lifting him off the floor, only a few inches, but it showed how strong he was.

Sebastian was use to this move so he wrapped his legs around the others waist and brought him closer, which shocked the attacker making him loosen the grip around his neck giving Sebastian the advantage to drop his legs, just so he could lift the right one, kicking him hard in the chest, causing the spectacle wearing one to fall backwards.

Sebastian too had his own plan, and in all fairness he couldn't wait to do it. "Why are you attacking me Claude!" he demanded as he sat down on the man's chest, of course he already knew the answer. According to Ciel, Alois had told him he had heard Claude speaking with Hannah about his marvellous plan to dominate him. But of course, he wouldn't tell Claude he already knew his plan, he would let the other play a little longer, before letting his own plan out, there was no way he was losing to this… spider.

Claude spun them over, ripping his gloves off he dug his nails into Sebastian's face, he knew it would heal pretty fast, but watching the liquid fall down the boys soft pale face just made him smirk, he loved the way Sebastian's blood flowed, it flowed with accuracy and danced on his skin like single rose petals falling from a dead rose. But that's all demons where really, dead roses, that was why they used the rose so much in their contracts. Once so very beautiful, but with blood shed can become ugly and tainted.

It was now Sebastian decided enough was enough, he spun them over one more time and hooked his finger in the man's cross tie and ripped it off throwing it across the stone cold floor, next he ripped the males shirt completely open and run his nail down the man's chest. Looking up he smirked, he loved the look on Claude's face he looked so confused, lost like a little lamb.

"What's wrong Claude? I knew this was your plan… your little … Danna sama told my Bocchan." Sebastians hands continued to run south, but soon he was on his back with the demon lurking over the top of him.

"Your right, but I won't let you take the full credit for the Sebastian Michaelis, I will humiliate you for what you do to me, for always managing to make me look like a failure in front of my master. This time you will fall… and it will be me on top."

Sebastian was sure that was the longest he had ever heard the other man speak, but brushed that aside and watched as Claude mimicked his own previous actions, first his tie, then his shirt. He smirked "No ideas of your own… Spiderman?"

Claude then decided to shed the clothes literally off Sebastian's back and throw them to the side, leaving his top half completely naked, then he threw his own shit and jacket off. "Yes I do have my own ideas, and they include me humiliating you."

"Not going to happen." With that Sebastian flipped them one more time; there was no way he was going to lose, no way at all. He physically couldn't go back home and explain to his Bocchan that not only did he get his ass kicked by Claude… but his ass literally got raped by Claude.

He unzipped the Butlers pants and pulled them off in one swift move, he had to admit, from what he could see… Claude was one … lucky guy. He then decided to stand up and run off, he knew Claude would take him, but he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

Claude got up growling, the way Sebastian shed his clothes there was no way he could put them back on, so he chased the man around the room, quickly he managed to grab the others leg and throw him back on the floor, on the way down he grabbed the red eyed butler's pants and yanked them off along with his cute teddy boxers.

"How cute Sebastian, who picks out your underwear, your lover."

"Shut up." Sebastian mumbled as his ass hit the floor hard, not only did it hurt but it was cold sending a shiver right through his body and to his dick.

"Looks like your already hard for me Sebastian… don't worry, I won't be gentle."

Sebastian tried to get up, but failed, the way he landed managed to render his bottom half weak, he knew it wouldn't be for long… but long enough for Claude to flip him over and get his own way with him.

"You won't be able to move Sebastian, I calculated it so you hit right on your tailbone… it must hurt, knowing what is going to happen but you can't do anything to stop it."

Claude walked closer to Sebastian gripping the man's head forcing him to wrap his mouth around his own hard erection. He couldn't deny it, the thought of dominating the great Sebastian Michaelis had him leaking with excitement. He was going to enjoy this so very much.

Sebastian looked up at him, he knew not to fight back or to argue, he was in the word position here, Claude had won, even though he didn't want to admit it… he had no chance unless his body decided it wanted to move. "You will never win against me in battle Claude, remember that. You may have the upper hand now? But in what… sex? Really you want to go around telling people you had sex with me. I never knew I was that attractive to you!"

Claude paid no attention to what Sebastian was saying, there was no way he was sexually attracted to the man, he was doing this to humiliate him nothing more nothing less. With that in mind he flipped the man over and parted his cheeks looking at the hole in front of him. Being a demon, it was very unlikely anyone had been near this hole before; a demon was always on top… always dominant, never submissive.

"Tell me Sebastian, is your hole a virgin?"

"I won't answer that Claude, not to you not to anyone, it is my business not yours."

"Either way, if it is, I am about to take the virginity of it, if it's not… then you're a weak demon who is submissive and should never be allowed to call himself a demon again."

Sebastian just gripped the floor, Claude would be the first, but he wasn't going to let Claude know that… he would rather be teased about being a Uke than let Claude have the satisfaction of saying he took his virginity away.

And there it was the sharp pain that ran through his whole body as Claude shoved his dick hard into his ass. He wouldn't scream out, no way he would bite his tongue and grip the floor hard... no way would he give Claude the satisfaction.

"Ngh, you're so tight Sebastian, you must really have been a virgin."

"S….shut up!" Sebastian screamed this time.

Claude noticed the way Sebastian's face scrunched up, and the way his hands gripped hard at the floor, Sebastian really was a virgin, and Claude knew that now. He placed his hands over Sebastian's and lowered his face down next to the others so his mouth was next to his ear. "You're a virgin aren't you?"

Still no answer from Sebastian… the pain was too much, he couldn't handle it and screamed out he wanted it to be over, he wanted to get away.

Claude thrusted a few more times, wrapping his fingers in Sebastian's hair tugging with every thrusts. Soon, he came and pulled out of the tight hole and stood up. "Stand" he ordered as he looked at Sebastian, there was a small pain in his heart, as if he felt sorry for what he did.

Sebastian tried to stand but he couldn't… he felt weak, he didn't want to stand to this man… he didn't want to be there… Claude got what he wanted. What he didn't expect was what happened next.

Claude picked him up off the floor in his arms, cradling him like a baby. A small smile played on Claude's face, and then.. there it was… a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Claude walked back to the mansion where he was greeted by the triplets and Hannah, they looked at him as if to ask how the event went, but Claude's eyes remained emotionless as he really wasn't in the mood to talk about it. Even though he won, and managed to take Sebastian, he just couldn't actually bring himself to say he had sex with Sebastian. His mind drifted off to how the other male would be dealing of the situation, he was sure he was confused, especially about the kiss they had shared. Claude knew that would confuse Sebastian, which was why he did it, he wanted to show the boy he wasn't a push over, but at the same time he wanted to lead him on, make him believe that he had feelings for him, that way he would get weak and crumble down into nothing.

His thoughts where interrupted when a small blonde haired boy came bouncing into the room and clinging to his legs like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to do nothing more than to kick the boy at the wall, but he had to remain calm, after all it was his Danna-sama. So instead of kicking him to the wall, he looked down at him, curiously.

"So how did it go?"

Still no sign of emotion change, or any sound at all coming from the older butler's lips, he wanted to snap at the boy, tell him to ask Ciel, since he knew he was the one who told Ciel of his plan in the first place, but no he bit his lip like before and just smirked at the boy, that's all he needed to do to end the boys curiosity.

"You know Claude, Why did you go after Michaelis when you could have had me?" Alois smirked as he rubbed himself up and down the butlers leg in an attempt to lure the man in, but of course Claude had no interest in the small boy, why would he, he was just a kid after all. It always made him laugh when heard people assuming he and Alois was in an intimate relationship, he wasn't that desperate.

Slowly his mind wondered back to the fight he had with Sebastian. Was it really that normal to use that type of combat, he didn't really know but at the same time he didn't really care, he had Sebastian right where he wanted him, vulnerable and confused.

Ciel pressed a small towel to his butlers head, it wasn't normal for him to have to do something like this for his butler, but he was worried, even though he wouldn't admit it to his face, he really worried about the butler, especially if he came back in this condition. Sighing he left the cloth on the boys head and studied his face, it looked so soft… perfect and pale. He could tell where Claude had attacked him because there were faint marks where the skin was healing over.

Sighing Ciel moved back, he really was useless without his butler; he hadn't even dressed yet, so he was walking around in his white night shirt. "Please get better soon Sebastian…" he mumbled before turning on his feet and walking back to his room. He had to admit he was scared when he walked downstairs to find out why his butler hadn't woke him only to see his butler passed out on the floor in the door way bleeding.

He himself had carried the butler back to his bed, and he would make sure the butler knew that too. So he had more comfort he had placed him in his own double bed and puffed the pillows for him, just like he did for Ciel when he was ill.

Sebastian sighed and looked up when he saw the young master leave the room, he was so grateful to have such a kind master. He had many masters in the past, but none was as nice as his Bocchan, even though many saw the rough horrible said, Sebastian saw the truth.

His mind then wondered to Claude, he was confused, for some reason he wasn't angry at Claude for what he did, he did kind of enjoy the way Claude moved in and out of him, but at the same time, it was Claude, and that thought made him feel physically sick. It wasn't uncommon for demons to have fun together, but never two who hated each other as much as Claude hated Sebastian.

His hand rose and pressed to his lips, for some reason that was the part that kept replaying on Sebastian's mind, it wasn't rough… it was so soft, the way Claude pressed his lips gently onto his own, as if to say sorry… or even I love you.

Sebastian shock his head letting his black hair flow left to right, he picked the rag up once more and placed it back on his head, it didn't really do anything for him but it felt nice against his skin. He really wanted to see what damage Claude had done to his… other end, but he decided that probably wasn't the best thing to do in his Bocchan's bed. Though after everything that had happened, the encounter, the bloodshed the violence the sex… there was one thing that stuck in his mind even more than the kiss. And that was…

Claude carried him home and whispered 'Please be safe.'


End file.
